


Trafalgar Law x Horny!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Help, Smut, aphrodisiaced reader???, crazy scientist law is valid law, idk whats up with the title, increased libido reader??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [I know your askbox is full but if I dont send this now my dumbass will forget. So picture this Ace, Sabo, and a character of your choice’s girlfriend get hit with a really strong aphrodisiac. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Just let that sink in.If you do this with Law I will always love you😭😭😭❤️💜❤️💜]





	Trafalgar Law x Horny!Fem!Reader

“Try it now.” 

The popped-open potion glimmered faintly in furious pink as Law handed it over to her. He got his journal open and pen ready, eyebrows raised expectantly for the moment when she decides to drink up. 

From the obvious shade of dark skin under his eyes and the slightly insane gaze she deducted the result of this experiment was something he waited for a rather long time - even though in her opinion the potion was worth as much as a weak shot of vodka mixed with orange juice, she didn’t want to shatter his illusions. Especially since he’s made it a point of honor to master brewing - what for exactly, she had no idea. 

It was probably the seventh potion bottle he’s urged her to neck this week, with none of them presenting any results besides serving her a light headache. But since Law found himself a new hobby to spend his free time on, rather than sadistically playing around with living, human body parts while laughing maniacally - as she often caught him on doing - she couldn’t really complain. 

“See how much I trust you?” she said, gulping down the liquid. “I drink this shit everyday and I’m still not glowing in the dark. To be frank, I’m a little disappointed.” 

He sent her a light smirk, eyes glued to his journal. “Feeling dizzy? Lightheaded?”

This particular potion was brewed for a noble cause to cure Sanji’s insomnia, so it’d have been weird if the results presented themselves  _right now_ , but she played along anyway. Anything for her cute, crazy scientist. 

“Nothing so far,  _doctor_. Do I look any different?” 

The look he gave her caused tiny bolts of pure electricity to run up her spine, making her shiver a little. Did he always look at her that way?

“Not really,” he sighed and closed the notebook. “I guess we’ll have to go to bed and check if it works.” 

She watched as he put the pen into his pencil-case, moved all the books so that they lined up perfectly with the edge of the desk, cleaned the surface with a wet wipe and threw it in the bin. Had pedantry always been this sexy? 

“Law,” she started, fidgeting in her seat. “Something’s off.” 

“Hm?” 

Her eyes took in her boyfriend’s whole body as he stretched, standing up, and let out the cutest wheeze in the entire world. His creased shirt revealed the inked ab muscles and tanned skin for just a second, but it was enough to fire her up. 

Within a blink she was on him, claiming his lips, the back of his thighs pressing against the desk. Her hands growing a mind of their own - touching, groping, caressing and rubbing  _all_ of him, but she barely registered the contact anyway. 

“Take me right now,” she gasped and baldly palmed his crotch. Only the thin material of his sweatpants restrained his member from her touch, which she found extremely inviting. “I need you in between my legs, Law.  _Now_.” 

“But-...(Name)-ya, I-” 

“ _Please_.” She stopped in her actions for a second, just because he didn’t seem to be getting into the mood. 

Weird, she thought. Doesn’t everyone feel like this all the time? 

“Look at me.” He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, face focused - the most alluring thing on Earth. “Your pupils are dilated. And you smell...nicer than usually. Could it rea-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish before she kissed him again - or rather, slammed her lips against his - and propped herself up onto the desk, legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“I don’t care what it could be. All I know is, I want you. No, I  _need_ you.” 

He stared at her, for what seemed like hours, before finally reciprocating the affections - his kisses as fiery as ever, hands steady, grip tight on her hips. 

The rest seemed like a blur; she remembered the waves of pleasure repeatedly flowing through her whole body and soul, she recalled that he’s never been so close to her than at that time. 

Only when he collapsed on top of her did she come back to most of her senses. Law breathed heavily straight into her ear, cum and sweat covering their bodies as she felt her limbs giving up - she couldn’t even unwrap her arms from around his neck. 

“(Name)-ya-” he panted, the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress. He wanted to add something but his mouth just shut in resignation as he buried his head into her neck and closed his eyes. 

Eventually, the pain came. It was like burning - a flame crawling in between her legs, but instead of ache, it only brought relief. Her senses fully sharpened now, letting her recall all the positions they managed to do it in during the past hours. It would also explain why they were in his bed and not tangled on the desk anymore. 

The unfamiliar, cold desire in her gut didn’t go away yet, but she was just too tired to satisfy it. Whatever that potion was, aside from what it  _should_ have been, it certainly carried a strong effect. Fortunately Law hadn’t given it to Sanji before  _actually_ trying it out. 

“Maybe brewing isn’t exactly your thing,” she muttered and managed to scoop him closer into an embrace. Law just wheezed and buried himself in her arms, immediately falling asleep. “We’ll find you a new hobby.” 


End file.
